


ERI♥️

by ByunCandy_ParkLoey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol, its a lil sad but gets fluffy I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByunCandy_ParkLoey/pseuds/ByunCandy_ParkLoey
Summary: Chanyeol hates how the rumours spread like wildfire in SK, bringing his self esteem down and Baekhyun takes it upon himself to remind Chanyeol how loved he truly is.....Inspired by Baekhyun’s tweet from this morning of the picture of Eri written in the snow and the recent events with chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	ERI♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY WROTE THIS AT 6 AM SO IM SORRY IF ITS TRASH
> 
> I JUST REALLY REALLY MISSED CHANYEOL AND ALSO JONGDAE AND JUS EXO IN GENERAL
> 
> BUT ESP CHANYEOL RN 
> 
> ITS JUS ME BULLSHITTING MY MIND OUT ON HERE SORRY
> 
> I do hope chanyeol has someone irl to love and hold him rn
> 
> And I’m sure he knows Baekhyun will always be by his side along with us EXOls right???

‘Why is the world so cruel Chanyeol?’

The arms around his waist tighten instinctively, chin resting on top of his head.

He exhales shakily ‘I don’t know Baek, why is it like this...? I just want to do what I love, make music and make my fans happy without bothering anyone but it’s just not enough for some reason’

‘I’m.......I’m so sorry Yeol’ he knows his eyes are beginning to tear up but he keeps his voice steady because right now his boyfriend needs him more than ever ‘I’m so so sorry, I wish there was something i could do......I really do.....’

Bringing his hands up Baekhyun places them on the large ones wrapped around his waist.

The tears fall silently down his cheeks onto his hands instead of Chanyeol’s as he watches the snowflakes fall slowly, his breath turning into smoke on the cold balcony.

The blanket keeps them warm but it doesn’t stop the snowflakes from melting into their faces.

Chanyeol’s own tears fall onto Baekhyun’s head down into his platinum hair.

‘Even SM is giving up on me or at least that’s what it feels like, they didn’t even ask if I wanted to be a part of the SMTOWN concert’ he scoffs. ‘First Jongdae and now me’

Baekhyun shakes his head slightly refusing to let his boyfriend think so low of himself.

‘Hey Chanyeol’ he calls out softly ‘you’ve been gone for a while from the spot light and haters might think they’ve won or that they’ve achieved something but babe remember that you’re gonna comeback stronger than before, you’ll release a solo this year right? Then you won’t be the one hiding anymore-infact your not hiding right now either your just taking a very deserved break’

‘I’m weak Baekhyun, that’s all thre is to it, I’m just weak’

He wipes his tears n slowly turns in the blanket cocoon they’ve made, he rests in Chanyeols lap now facing him and hands coming up to cup his cheeks.

‘You, Park Chanyeol are so amazing, you’re hardworking, passionate, strong, determined and most of all your kind hearted’

Wiping away the tears from his boyfriends cheeks he leans in and places a small kiss onto his nose.

‘You might think being kind hearted is being weak Chanyeol but that’s not true’ 

He plants another kiss, on his top lip.

‘You don’t take advantage of people or their weaknesses’

A kiss on his left cheek.

‘You don’t hurt people for no reason’ 

A kiss on his right cheek. 

‘You always want the best for everyone’

A kiss on his forehead.

‘Because above all you’re a good person Chanyeol’

A kiss on his lips.

‘And that’s why I love you so so much Yeol, that’s why my family loves you, that’s why your family loves you, that’s why our members love you and that’s why our fans love you. It doesn’t matter how many people left because what’s important are the ones who stayed because they love you Chanyeol’

He reaches forward, wanting to show his partner how much he is truly loved, grabbing his hand he places it on his own heart and rests his forehead against Chanyeol’s.

‘You can feel that right, it might be a bit cliche and cringy but my heart really does skip a beat when you’re so close, my heart really does race like it’s about to jump out of my chest when you’re with me because I can’t believe I have someone like you who loves me’

Chanyeol can feel it, the heart beating too fast to be considered normal and it leaves him in shock that it really is him who has this effect on Baekhyun.

With everything going on, with everyone bashing him it’s difficult to believe Baekhyun’s words, but when his boyfriend is so close, his heart beating right under his own palm that’s resting against his chest everything doesn’t feel so terrible anymore and he feels his own heart racing too because no matter what happens Baekhyun will always be here for him.

Wether it’s as a friend, member or lover either way this man will always support him and hold him up if anyone or anything tries to bring him down.

In that moment with Baekhyun’s forehead resting against his own, eyes closed, breath fanning against his lips and his own fanning against Baekhyun’s, his hand held between his boyfriends hands and placed over his racing heart Chanyeol finally breaks down into sobs.

But these aren’t cries of pain, instead he cries and cries because he can’t bring himself to believe he is so loved and by someone so special.

He cries because often he feels so undeserving as if he’s not working hard enough to earn all of this but he now understands.

He cries because he understands that It doesn’t matter wether he works hard or wether he doesn’t even try at all because Baekhyun will still love him nonetheless.

‘Baekhyun...’

He cries because he realises his fans too will always love him no matter what.

His tears fall uncontrollably , unable to stop after holding them in for so long not wanting to burden anyone with his problems.

‘Baekhyun’ he cries out his name over and over again unable to hold his sobs.

‘Baekhyun...’

He cries because the one he loves the most never gave up on him, Baekhyun even risked his own image by tweeting about some so called acquaintance when he didn’t need to but he still did.

‘Baekhyun...’

He cries because he loves Baekhyun and without him he wouldn’t have realised that this isn’t the end but instead a small path of thorns on his way to success that he has to tear through.

And it will hurt, it will be difficult but he can’t give up if he wants to reach his goal.

‘Baekhyun...’

He cries because he realises he’s been hurting all the people who love him, he’s been hurting Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, who loves him so much and he’s been so unaware of his love and he makes himself a promise to recognise that love and return it with double the effort.

Baekhyuns arms come up around Chanyeols shoulders hugging his shaking form close, rubbing small circles into his back.

‘I’m right here Yeol’ he holds him as tight as he can letting him know he won’t be going anywhere as he sobs and keeps repeating Baekhyuns name over and over again into his chest.

‘Baekhyun...’

‘I’m right here babe, I’ll always be here I promise’ he slowly rocks them, his own tears falling down his cheeks even faster than before.

Seeing his boyfriend in pain hurts his heart worse than anything he’s ever experienced before causing his chest to restrict but he has to be the strong one here and give Chanyeol strength.

‘Baekhyun...’

Chanyeol often comes off as intimidating and cold because of his giant stature but he’s just a giant babie who’s got a kind and soft heart. That scares Baekhyun the most because he’s afraid someone will take advantage of his kindness and that’s exactly what happened.

He holds him even tighter if possible as if they’re one vessel and not two.

He muffles his own small sobs into Chanyeol’s hair.

Gradually Chanyeols body stops shaking, his sobs turning into faint whimpers with his face still squashed deep into Baekhyun’s chest and arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s lower waist.

Or more specifically around his ass.

Eventually he calms down and they both bask in the silence.

‘So you’re offering your ass to comfort me now’ Chanyeol slightly chuckles into his chest in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

The deep groggy voice vibrates against his chest sending shivers down his spine. 

And he almost chokes on his own saliva.

‘W-What..?!’

‘I’m just kidding’ he whispers moving away from Baekhyun’s tight hold but only slightly, just enough to see his face.

Giving him a shy smile he brushes Baekhyun’s hair away from his face.

‘I look horrible dont I’ he says cupping Baekhyun’s cheek.

‘Well........there was snot and tears running down your nose and cheeks but looks like my jumper took care of that........your beautiful eyes are swollen and red though’ 

He frowns slightly, running his fingers across the bottom of his eyes.

‘And your face is red too but hey, it’s not as bad as your thinking’ Baekhyun says smiling down at his boyfriend.

‘You’re not any better yourself, at least you don’t have snot and tears in your hair’ 

Baekhyun just smiles at him ignoring the remark. Chanyeol already sounds like himself again and that’s all Baekhyun cares about.

‘Jokes aside Baek’ 

He pulls him down closer into his lap hugging him to his chest.

‘I really really love you too Baekhyun, I love you so much it’s hard to explain how much I love you and how much I appreciate you for always being here right beside me’

Baekhyun smiles into his shoulder his heart bursting full of love.

‘Don’t forget the members love you too’

‘I know, I love them too, so goddamn much’

They both instinctively tighten their arms around eachother. 

One might say they’re suffocating eachother but really they just want to feel eachother as close as possible.

‘One more thing Yeol’ Baekhyun pulls away, hands resting on his shoulders.

‘Before, you mentioned Jongdae right?’

Chanyeol nods unsure of where the conversation is going.

‘Babe all those people that left Jongdae never truly loved him for him in the first place, they loved him for themselves, for their own needs and selfish desires. Had they truly loved Jongdae for him they would’ve been happy for him like those who stayed and the same goes for you Chanyeol, those who stayed love you for you and not for their own needs or desires. Remember that okay?’

He presses his lips against Chanyeol’s and they share a lazy kiss under the moonlight while the snowflakes gently descend onto them.

‘It’s getting really cold’ Chanyeol mumbles in between the kiss ‘let’s go inside or you’ll get sick Baek’

Baekhyun chooses to ignore him and really, Chanyeol doesn’t even bother to protest again.

Their lips move against one another slowly enjoying the warmth of eachothers bodies, tongues dancing with each other.

It’s not sexual but instead a kiss full of love and affection.

Pulling away to catch his breath Baekhyun places his head into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.

‘Yeol’ he mumbles.

‘Hmm’ Chanyeol replies his hands rubbing small shapes onto Baekhyun’s shoulder blade.

‘Let’s go in the garden and play in the snow’

‘Right now?’ His eyes widen as he pulls baekhyun off of him to look at him.

‘Yeah right now’

He stands up abruptly and the blankets fall off.

‘Baekhyun!! It’s freezing, you’ll get sick a—

Instead choosing to ignore him Baekhyun tugs at his arm.

‘Cmon you big giant babie let’s go and play in the snow, I know your just afraid of my snowballing skills, afraid I’ll kick your giant flat ass’

‘Hey!! My ass is not flat!’

—————————

‘It looks pretty doesn’t it’ Baekhyun asks as they both look at the ground.

‘It does but not as pretty as you’ Chanyeol says placing a kiss onto Baekhyun’s cold cheek.

‘Stop being cheesy’ Baekhyun cringes inwards as Chanyeol tightens his arm around his waist pulling him closer.

‘I am cheesy’ he giggles and Baekhyun swears it to be the most adorable sound he’s ever heard.

‘Let’s take a selca Baek?’ 

He nods in response and they take numerous different pictures. Baekhyun’s favourite one however is the one where they’re both looking at eachother after Chanyeol said I love you in his ear and he turned to look at him accidentally taking a picture.

He changes it to his lockscreen.

looking up to see his boyfriends beautiful smile, without even realising a smile creeps onto his own face.

His heart races at the sight of Chanyeols smile, he’s so glad to see him finally smiling like that again. He could stare at him being happy all day without complaining.

‘Take a picture’ Chanyeols says smirking.

‘What?!’ Baekhyun splutters embarrassed suddenly, his cheeks reddening.

‘I said take a picture babe, they last longer’

‘I wasn’t staring though you giant babie’ he turns his face hiding his cheeks.

He might be confident and cocky on stage when he’s performing and doing rolling rolling hills but the man he loves always manages to reduce him to a shy, blushing mess and vice versa.

Leaning forward he places a kiss onto Baekhyun’s ear and whispers.

‘I meant the ground baek’

‘Oh’ the deep voice and kiss leave a tingling sensation as he realises what he’s saying.

‘Yeah okay let’s take a picture’

‘Why did you write Eri instead of EXO-L?’ Chanyeol asks, curious.

‘Because’ he snaps a picture on his phone ‘they’re my lovely Eris, it doesn’t have to make sense’

‘Okay.......so are you done?’

‘Actually Yeol draw a heart under Eri for me’ 

While Chanyeol bends down to draw the heart Baekhyun takes a few pictures for himself of his boyfriend.

He admires him and beams with affection for Chanyeol.

‘Hey Baek why don’t you take a picture th—

‘They last longer, I know blah blah blah’ 

He takes the final picture. A perfect snapshot of the the word Eri on the ground in the snow with a heart.

‘Perfect, let me tweet it......before I beat your ass’ he sends a smirk towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of his smirk and while the blonde tweets he relishes in how beautiful the one he loves is. Especially with his little button nose red from the cold along with his cheeks.

‘Okay done, you ready to lose? Loser cooks, washes the dishes and does laundry too. What’d you say?’ He puts his phone away challenging Chanyeol.

‘Challenge accepted’ Chanyeol smiles ‘But first let’s get you properly warm’ reaching forward he pulls Baekhyun’s zip all the way up and taking his own scarf off he wraps it around Baekhyun’s neck.

‘Now you’ll get cold, Yeol’ Baekhyun frowns, challenge all forgotten.

‘Either you wear it or we don’t play’ Chanyeol shrugs his tone final.

‘Sounds to me like you’re regretting your decision of accepting the challenge and making excuses to get out of it’ he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes and smirk plastered over his face.

‘You.did.not.....’ Chanyeol scoffs offended.

Taking his chance Baekhyun throw his first snow ball at Chanyeol.

‘Come on flat ass’ 

And thus begins the chase.

Baekhyun runs and he hears the sound of Chanyeols laugh not far behind him and he smiles to himself. His soft hearted giant is okay and will be okay in the future too because he’s strong.

Chanyeol’s long legs are capable of both running and walking faster than an average man and yet somehow he’s always a few steps too far from catching Baekhyun.

His aim is accurate and yet somehow he always seems to miss throwing a snowball into Baekhyuns face despite having taken about 20 in his own face, with snow dripping down into his back.

The night ends with the sounds of two men laughing happily, while running around and lightly insulting the sizes of each others backsides.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I am so sorry I wrote this at 6 am 
> 
> STREAM>  
> GET YOU ALONE  
> MMMH  
> 1BV VIEWS  
> ON ME  
> NOTHIN
> 
> ALSO KYUNGSOO N MINSEOK ARE BACK OKAY GOODNIGHT BYE BFR I PASS OUT ITS LIKE 8 AM NOW


End file.
